


tell me, how high is the sky?

by glitter_ghostie



Series: finnpoe week 2017 [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (feat. the author frantically googling palm readings), M/M, Meet-Cute, Stormpilotweek, WITCHES AU, ambient lighting, palm readings, poe is a neon gay you can't convince me otherwise, stormpilotweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_ghostie/pseuds/glitter_ghostie
Summary: Finn glanced down at the card in his hand, a little bent from being kept in his pocket for a week, and read the neat lettering: “Poe Dameron - Psychic”.Finn gets a palm reading and a date, in one go.





	tell me, how high is the sky?

**Author's Note:**

> i KNOW this is like a week late - i can explain. initially, i had a completely different, MUCH longer fic planned but i wasn't really happy with how it was turning out, and i'm probably gonna end up rewriting a lot of it, so i decided to write something shorter that i could be happy with posting rather than this being even later than it already is. i'm gonna try working on the other fic - probably after finn week - so you can (probably) still expect it in the future
> 
> this was inspired by the [moodboard made by cadejo on tumblr for finnpoe week!](http://cadejo.tumblr.com/post/162715339265/stormpilot-week-day-6-any-au-witch-au)

“PALM, TAROT AND TEA LEAF READINGS HERE”

Finn looked at the painted sign, the orange font on the board standing out against the purple curtains. There was also a neon sign blinking a pink eight-ball at him, and he squinted a little as he stared, not quite knowing how he felt about it.

Finn glanced down at the card in his hand, a little bent from being kept in his pocket for a week, and read the neat lettering: “Poe Dameron - Psychic”. He felt he should know better than to question someone who claimed to have magic, but almost all the psychics he had seen around were fakes trying to swindle people.

Rey said this guy was the real deal, though, so he walked up the front steps to the door and pressed the bell. 

A novelty tune played, and Finn resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he waited for the door to open - where had Rey _met_ this guy? 

“Just a second!” A muffled voice shouted, and Finn heard some muttering and shuffling before the door opened. On the other side of the threshold was a man in an orange sweater and a bright grin.

“You like the colour orange?”

“What?”

“Oh,” Finn realised he’d said that out loud, “sorry, it’s just the sign and - and the sweater -”

The man - Poe - laughed good naturedly.

“I guess I do. Come in, come in,” he opened the door wider, stepping aside so Finn could enter before shutting it behind him. Poe’s house was colourful and, it seemed, lit entirely by lamps, causing everything to cast sprawling shadows and every surface to glow various muted colours.

Finn had to admit, it was a little cool.

Poe lead Finn through to a small room, equally low-lit as the rest of the house, and pulled out a seat for him. He sat opposite Finn, and Finn was momentarily captivated by the way the glow of the lava lamps hit Poe’s face, making his dark eyes shine.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Poe asked, adjusting his chair and brushing a curl out of his eyes.

“Finn.”

“So, Finn,” Poe grinned as he said his name, and Finn liked the way Poe’s lips curled around the syllable. “What can I do you for?”

“Um,” Finn picked at his nail as he thought, “my friend got a palm reading from you, so I’ll get that.”

“Oh? Who’s your friend?”

“Rey,” Finn said, trying not to freak out as Poe gently took his right hand.

“I remember her,” he smiled, turning Finn’s hand this way and that to inspect it. “Lots of potential in her.”

“You got that right,” Finn smiled, and felt his toes curl when Poe traced his finger along one of the lines on Finn’s palm. Neither spoke as Poe continued to inspect his palm, tracing it and occasionally cocking his head to one side, as if considering something. Finn watched aptly, his eyes following the finger that moved slowly along his palm, making his skin tickle.

After a minute or so, Poe straightened up, placing Finn’s hand down on the table. Finn didn’t move it.

“Where do you want me to start?”

“I don’t know much about palmistry, honestly - surprise me.”

Poe smiled and pointed to the line that started between his thumb and index finger. “Your head line indicates you’re a successful person, either currently or somewhere in your future, and that you’re brave.”

Finn felt himself frown, and he couldn’t hide his expression before Poe got a glance at it. “Before you start to question my abilities, I’m not here to flatter you, I’m just telling you what I see, and it’s all up to interpretation.”

Finn nodded, and Poe began tracing his head line again. “Besides, it’s not all necessarily good - you’re tempted to make selfish choices, and have to make an active choice to face what scares you.”

Poe laughed at the mildly shocked look on Finn’s face. “There’s a reason people come to see me,” and despite his words, it still felt somehow humble when he said it, or maybe it was the way he blushed a little in the low light.

“Anyway, your head line has this fork in it, see?” He pointed to a faint line with his little finger. “That suggests success, too - very good if you’re starting a business.”

Finn said nothing as Poe moved his palm. “However, these chains suggest indecision and personal conflict.”

“Damn, doc, what else have you got?”

Poe laughed, and he got these little crow's feet around his eyes when he smiled that Finn wanted to reach out and touch. Instead, he smiled back. Poe’s finger moved its course, now tracing the line curving around the base of Finn’s thumb.

“This break in your life line suggests possibly serious injury, though it’s not possible for me to tell if it’s in the past or future.”

“Past.”

Poe just nodded, giving Finn an understanding look as he continued. “On a brighter note, the shortness and depth of the line suggest you’re good at overcoming physical problems - this could mean that even if you do get sick, you’ll bounce back and should live a healthy life.”

Finn sat as Poe began rattling through the other lines on his fingers and palms, seemingly examining every dip, crevice and line on his hands. He identified Finn’s profession as being involved with healing; that he had the ability to commit to relationships and was often nervous, and Poe was examining yet another line on his palm when Finn spoke up.

“Y’know, I didn’t expect you to be so…”

“Thorough?”

“Yeah.”

“My ma taught me everything I know - it was the only thing she was able to show me, apart from flying, before she passed.”

“I see.”

“You’re a witch too, aren’t you?”

“How did you know?” Poe couldn’t possibly have been able to tell that from his palms.

“Rey told me.”

Finn chuckled, his face warm, and Poe laughed with him.

“I work with potions; I could give you a few lessons - just on the basics, I don’t want you running my business into the ground.”

Poe laughed at that, loud and warm. “I won’t, I promise - my friends have tried teaching me, but all I’ve ever managed to do is burn my eyebrows off.”

“It’s not for everyone,” Finn agreed. “Though I feel I should make you something for this - not that I’m not gonna pay you! I just thought -”

“That’d be nice,” Poe stopped him before Finn could start babbling again, but the look he gave him wasn’t annoyed or exasperated, instead just fond and vaguely amused. “But before that, there’s still one more line I can tell you about.”

“What is it?”

“I saved the best ‘til last, because I’m a bit of a hopeless romantic.” He pointed to a line close to the top of his palm. “The heart line - yours suggests you’re sincere and considerate, and the part that curves says you express your emotions very freely.”

Poe looked up at Finn through his lashes, and said, “your heart line says you have good relationships, too, and suggests a stable relationship in your future.”

Finn felt his heart race as Poe continued to watch him, his finger still slowly tracing Finn’s palm. He swallowed, wondering if he was reading the right signals.

“Well,” Finn finally said, then cleared his throat when his voice came out hoarse. “How about I put your skills to the test - would you like to get dinner some time?”

“I’d like that a lot.”

 

“I’ll read your palm.”

“I’m fairly sure it hasn’t changed since the last fifty times you’ve done it.”

“Let me have my fun,” Poe muttered, though without any real malice, and took Finn’s hand. That never failed to make Finn’s skin tingle, and the knowing grin on Poe’s face suggested he knew. “Let’s see… there’s a handsome man in your life right now.”

“What a phony, I want my money back.”

Poe shot him a ridiculously over the top expression of hurt, and Finn took the hand tracing his palm and kissed it.

“I’m kidding - there’s a _very_ handsome man in my life.”

“We must be soulmates, because - you won’t believe this - I have a handsome man in my life, too.”

“Spooky,” Finn said, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

“He’s clever and kind, too, and makes a mean anti-hex potion.”

“Well, he wouldn’t have had to make that potion if his boyfriend didn’t get in fights with his customers.”

“My boyfriend’s customer was a dick.”

Finn rolled his eyes as he remembered the tall, grumpy man who had demanded a love potion - despite the strict “no love potions” rule Finn had, and helpfully provided in big, red letters on a sign at the door - and had gotten angrier and increasingly difficult until Poe had “given him an aggressive pat on the cheek.”

“It was worth it,” Poe said, “even if there were some rather painful sores the next day.”

“He went so red,” Finn snickered, and Poe broke down too - soon, they were both in hysterics, giggling on the blanket-covered sofa in Poe’s living room. When their laughter died down, Poe resumed tracing Finn’s palm, occasionally planting a kiss on the thin skin, and Finn could feel his face getting warmer.

Poe’s finger paused, and then he trailed it up Finn’s arm tortuously slow, letting it travel up to Finn’s face, brushing his cheek. “Your palms say you’re loved.”

Finn’s heart skipped a beat as he met Poe’s tentatively hopeful gaze. They hadn’t said _it_ before, but Finn didn’t have to think before he answered.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might expand this universe more at some point??


End file.
